Foxes, Ninjas and ramen!
by Kurluu
Summary: A story about my Naruto roleplay charecter Kirei and my friend's rolepay charecters.
1. Chapter 1

MUHAHAHAHAHA! I have edited the story!

Fear the edited version. I hope you all like it better!

Kirei sat on a fallen log near her home; she was eating a rice ball and looking at the ant on the ground gathering crumbs. A sudden gust of wind came and blew Kirei's blonde hair in her face. She brushed it out of her face then noticing she had dropped her rice ball. Her bright blue eyes darted looking for the fallen treat. "I was a delicious chocolate rice ball too…" She spotted the rice ball on the floor covered with the ants she had been watching. Kirei sighed, standing up and walking into her home. She pulled her favorite book out of the back pocket of her black jeans. Kirei was also wearing a black shirt, black sandals, a silver necklace, and a black steel plated ninja headband engraved with a swirly leaf design that was the symbol of Konohagakure, the village of her birth.

She turned the page of her book. Kirei was reading The History of Konohagakure, one of her favorites. _"Isn't that at least the 7th time you read that book?"_ A voice said in Kirei's head.

"Be quiet Kitsune." Kirei replied speaking to the fox demoness that lived inside of her.

"_Sheesh, okay fine."_ Kitsune replied leaving Kirei alone. She got to page 25 out of the 342 page book she was reading when her mother, Naomi and her father, Kai walked out of their room.

"Kirei, honey? You know about the chunin exams?" Naomi asked.

"You mean when I go to Konohagakure with **Tenarai and Kane.**" Kirei replied putting her book away and saving the page.

"Well, that is you were born there but Kai and I decided to tell you before you go we're not your parents." Naomi said.

"What!" Kirei exclaimed. "The where are my real parents?"

"They died after you were born." Kai replied. "Your real name is Kirei Uzumaki."

"Do… Do I have any siblings?" Kirei asked.

"Yes… you have a twin brother… his name is Naruto Uzumaki I believe." Naomi answered.

"Uzumaki… Well, even if you're not my real parents, you'll always be my mother and father." Kirei told them.

"I though you'd be mad at us..." Naomi said as Kirei hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! YAY!

The next day Kirei was in her room packing for her trip to the Chunin exams. She packed clothes, food, her book, her sewing kit, her kunai and shuriken, and her healing herbs. She put her Navy blue backpack that was stuffed full on her back. She went to her foster parents. "Do you mind if I leave a month early without Tenarai and Kane?" Kirei asked.

"No, but why Kirei?" Kai asked.

"I want to meet my brother." Kirei replied.

"Fine, but take your teammates." Naomi replied.

"Okay." Kirei said. She went out the door and went over to her best friend, Tenarai's home. Kirei knocked on the door and it was opened by Tena's mom. "Hello. Is Tena here?" She asked.

"Tenarai is in her room." Tenarai's mother, Satou answered as she let the blonde ninja in.

Kirei walked to Tena's room and opened the door. Tenarai was sitting on her bed drawing. Tenarai had short raven black hair that was always in a ponytail; Tenarai wore a forest green shirt, shorts, navy sandals, and a navy ninja headband. "Hi Tena!" Kirei said.

Tenarai looked up "Oh, hello Rei!" she said using the nickname she gave Kirei.

"I want to go to Konohagakure a month early." Kirei said before explaining her plan to Tenarai.

"So you have a twin and you want to go a month early to meet him? Well, okay but I must tell my mother." Tena replied and go off the bed and came back minutes later. "She said Okay. I just have to pack."

Tenarai packed and they went off to tell Kane Kirei's plane. Kane was a 12 year old, like the rest of them. He has spiky brown hair and green eyes. Kane always wore a crimson red shirt covered partially with a tan vest; he also wore tan pants and sandals. Kirei and Tenarai found Kane in his home sitting on a chair counting the money he had been saving. They told Kane their plane and he agreed and began packing. He was an orphan like Kirei just learned she was. The all went to the log near Kirei's home. "Got everything?" Kirei asked.

"Of course." Kane replied.

"Same here." Tenarai agreed looking over at Kane and blushing.

"Then I'll say good bye to my parents then leave, Okay?" Kirei said walking into the door. "We are leaving now!" She shouted and walked back the door hearing her parents yelling their goodbyes. She walked into the forest with her best friends and teammates. Kirei was reading a letter. She had sent a letter to the Hokage telling him about their plan. His reply arrived yesterday and it told her to meet a Jounin named Taki and some details about her including that she was dating a Jounin named Kakashi who trains her brother, Naruto. He also added that Naruto didn't know about her yet so she'd be able to surprise him. She smiled at the thought.

Kirei, Kane, and Tenarai walked through the dense forest. Tenarai was glancing at Kane and blushing again. Kirei already knew about Tenarai's crush on Kane though. She wondered if Kane felt the same towards Tena. They ran into a snake and Tena backed away scared, she was afraid of snakes. "It's okay Tena I'll take care of it." Kirei told her as Kane just stood there.

"Fine, just hurry up!" Tena told Kirei fear in her voice.

Kirei picked up the snake and it wrapped around her hand. "How cute!"

"You call that beast cute Rei?" Tenarai asked.

"It is…" Kirei said as she put down the snake some yards away. "Bye little snake!" Kirei walked back towards the group and they continued waling. A few hours later they stopped for lunch. "What's with all the stops?" Kane asked annoyed.

"We only stopped twice you know and this time it's for food." Kirei said as Kane's stomach grumbled. "And you are hungry too!"

Kirei and Tenarai laughed. Tenarai got out her portable cooking set and started cooking some Spicy bean soup. "Smells good Tena, you always did cook better than me." Kirei said.

"Thanks, Rei." Tena replied.

They all had their soup and Kirei washed the pots and bowls in the steam she found. Then they continued on. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon when Kirei came upon the last trees before the clearing where they could sense a ninja, probably Taki, though one never knew.


End file.
